


Brain Beyond Beauty

by bangtancoven



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancoven/pseuds/bangtancoven
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Brain Beyond Beauty

"Okay, today’s the day. You’re a strong, intelligent woman and you can do it! " You talked to your reflection in the mirror while tidying up your makeup. A thick, curvy woman who was bullied by her friends growing up because of her body shape and you never thought that this person would be talking in front of hundreds of people about feminism and body image. Words have spread around town about your involvement in voicing women's rights and it leads to this day. A women's organization in your city contacted you to be a speaker at a women's empowerment event in light of International Women’s Day and without hesitation, you said yes to the offer.  
The word nervous couldn't even describe your feelings now being on the side of the stage and in a couple of minutes, you’d be standing under the spotlight. 

Applause from the audience welcomed you when you set your foot on the stage. Your hands trembled but the excited faces of the women gave you comfort as you started talking. From the stage, your eyes accidentally landed on a fine feature of a young man, about your age. His hair pushed back, eyeglasses, dapper suit, he looked smart and handsome. But you quickly regained your focus so that you didn’t miss any point that you needed to convey to the audience.

“Body image is a feminist issue. The world’s view of an ideal body type is bullshit. There’s no such thing as an ideal body type. Your body physically becomes what you think of your body is. A positive mindset changes your body. What other people think doesn’t matter. Appreciate and love your body as it has been with you through thick and thin. She’s a badass! So, have you loved your body today? That’s what I want you to consider. Thank you.” Another round of applause accompanied your steps as you walked off from the stage. 

A staff member welcomed you with a hug and said, “That. Was. Amazing. Thank you for those words.”

“Aw, you’re very welcome.”

“Oh, hey. Mrs. Kim Ji-Hyun, the founder of our organization, is dying to meet you. Please, follow me.” She led you further backstage and told you to wait in the VIP lounge. “Please, help yourself to some refreshment.” 

“Thanks.” 

Your throat was dry after all the talking and you immediately gulped down two glasses of water.

“Nice speech back there.”

Confused, you turned your head back to the source of the sound. It was the fine man you saw before from the stage. Damn, he looked even more stunning up close. 

“Oh! T-thank you!” You said, almost choking on your water.

He smiled at you, showcasing his dimples. The way he looked at you made your belly tingles with butterflies. You honestly didn’t expect to meet such a fine man in a women empowerment event like this and you thought he must someone else’s husband or something but you found no ring on his fingers and that was a relief.

“Hi. I’m Namjoon.” He reached out his hands to which you took politely as you said your name. Such a strong hand. Well, you found him attractive since the first time you laid eyes on him so everything about him made you flutter. 

For the next ten minutes, you chatted with him about social norms and laws and to be honest, you were surprised at how smart he was. You had never been so quickly charmed by someone before. Since you valued yourself highly, if a guy would want to sweep you off your feet, he had to use his intelligence.

“I really admire how you are so knowledgable about all these types of stuff. And that’s, uh, very attractive.” He said, looking down, smiling.  
Did he just flirt with you? No, that couldn’t be, unless...  
A blush crept to your cheeks as you returned his smile, your eyes couldn’t leave his face. “Thank you. That’s.. That’s the biggest compliment I’ve heard in years.” Your remarks made both of you laughed.

The door of the VIP lounge opened as the staff member from before walked in and held it open for a really attractive middle-aged woman. She was tall and pretty and very, you’d say, professional looking.

“Hello, young lady!! That was a really remarkable speech!” She walked over to you in her Louboutin heels and took you in a warm embrace.

“Thank you very much.”

“I’m Kim Ji-Hyun, it’s a pleasure to meet such a strong, intelligent woman like you. We need you to be our guest speakers more in our events.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Ma’am. I’m very grateful to be here.”

“I see you’ve met my son.”

You looked over at Namjoon who was blushing a little bit but quickly turned your head back to the lady, smiling. 

The three of you talked again for a while and ended up with them inviting you to dinner to which you happily agreed because then you got to see Namjoon again. 

“It was lovely, lovely to meet you and I can’t wait to see you again on Saturday for dinner. I must go now, guests await.”

“Yeah, sure. I’m very happy to meet you too, Mrs. Kim.”

As she headed out to the door, you looked at Namjoon and your eyes met.

“So, uh, I guess I’ll see you again soon?” He asked.

“Yeah. Can’t wait.”

“Umm, I don’t mean to sound rude but, uh, can I- Can I have your number?”

Your heart was beating so fast and you were sure the blush on your cheeks was evident and you tried to look down to your purse, trying to hide your embarrassment and searched for your phone. After you swapped numbers, he walked you outside since you had to go to your next meeting. As you reached to your car, you bit your lips and squealed loudly of how happy you were. You were quite sure the people around would hear you but you couldn’t care less. Looking at your watch, you realized you need to drive fast so you could arrive at the next meeting on time. When you started the car, your phone suddenly chimed. You took it out to see a text message and immediately knew who it was from.

“ I had a great time talking to you. Drive safe :) - KNJ “


End file.
